Our Little Birthday Girl
by Darkie
Summary: Emma loosens up on her birthday. A response to ChEsTeRz challenge...


Disclaimer: Do not own Mutant X or any of the related stuff, I don't own Goldfrapp or their song 'Train' I just loved to use it and I certainly don't own Justin Timberlake or anything connected to him. I'm just gonna see his concert in november!!! With my two sisters, who I both love!  
  
Title: Our Little Birthday Girl  
  
Author: Darkie (formerly known as DarkStar)  
  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language (at least I think)  
  
Summary: Emma loosens up on her birthday.  
  
Dedication: I wanted to dedicate this to ChEsTeRz. I'm gonna wish you a happy birthday in advance and don't forget to send that pie now ;)!!! The second dedication is to my niece Lorena, who's become a ray of energy and light in everybody's life here at home! Enjoy the story!!  
  
~~~~~  
  
It was Emma's birthday and the team went to one of the towns nightclubs to celebrate.  
  
Shalimar walked to the front-row of the human circle on the dance floor. After cutting through the crowd, she ended up next to Brennan. He seemed extremely focused on the moving bodies in the middle of the open spot.  
  
"Here's your beer." Shalimar handed over the glass to him. "Oh nice! Thanks." "No problem, now wanna tell me what's going on?" "Never thought I'd live to see the day that Emma got drunk..... She's totally dominating the dance-floor." "Yes I can see that. How did this all happen? I mean I was gone for like 10 minutes." "Well you know how Emma gets when they play Justin Timberlake." Shalimar lifted an eyebrow. Ever since they went to his concert about a month ago, Emma played 'Justified' every time she got the chance. Jesse thought she was totally obsessing about him, but Emma kept saying that she just loved his music. "Yeah well, apparently it gets worse when she's drunk."  
  
Emma, who was currently dancing between two fairly handsome men, had the time of her life. She got sick of Brennan and Jesse calling her uptight and telling her to loosen up that she decided that it was okay on her birthday. But ONLY on her birthday, that's what she told herself. She wasn't so sure now, she was actually liking this, a whole damn lot. She danced with everyone willing, smiling at her stunned team-mates. This was a side she'd never shown to them, heck this was a side she didn't know she had.  
  
"So exactly how drunk is she?" Jesse had suddenly popped up outta nowhere. "Uhh drunk enough to dance with every guy and the occasional girl who stepped up." Shalimar quickly turned toward Brennan. "Hold up. The 'occasional' girl? What the heck is that suppose to mean?" "Well, you see those two girls right there." He pointed at two gorgeous brunettes across of them. "No way!" Jesse shouted "Those two?!" Brennan nodded with a huge grin on his face. Shalimar just stood there, even more stunned than she already was by her friend's behaviour. "And I'm not talking your average breakdown. I'm talking the SERIOUS bump-n-grind work my friend." Brennan padded Jesse's shoulder as he saw his eyes light up. "Why didn't you call me?!" "Cause you looked.......busy." "Ohw, Maggie? Yeah, that kinda backfired. She left with her ex." Brennan laughed out loud and when he turned to Shalimar to hear her reaction, she'd gone.  
  
He was about to ask Jesse if he'd seen Shalimar when he saw him staring and pointing towards the middle, his mouth dangling. "Brennan.......L-look, S- Shal and E-E-Emma...together."  
  
After she heard that Emma had been dancing with 'the occasional girl', Shalimar decided to try her luck. Blaming the alcohol, she thought one dance couldn't possibly hurt. She approached Emma, violently shoving the guy in her way back towards the crowd. She stared into Emma's beautiful, clear blue eyes. Emma reached for Shal's beltloop and pull her closer. Their bodies swayed in sync, with each other and the music. It was the most perfect sight ever and it drew more and more people.  
  
"Ohw I wish I had my camera with me!!!" Jesse whined. Brennan looked at his right hand. "Why use a camera when you have this?" He held it up for Jesse to see. "The rings? No, Adam told us never to use it for private reasons." "It's not for private reasons. It's.......preserving an important momentum in history! It's.....public service." Jesse shook his head. "Okay, but just this once." "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll go to the other side." "Why?" "It's all about angles dude, it's all about angles." He replied, wiggling his eyebrows. "But first I need to take care of something..." he added. Again Jesse didn't get it. "I'm gonna heat things up a little." Grinning, Brennan headed towards the DJ.  
  
"Hey dude, quite a show don't ya think?" "Yeah.....they're friends of yours right?" "As a matter of fact they are. Say, do you have anything to make things a little more interesting?" "What about this one?" An awkward but short silence fell before Goldfrapp's 'Train' boomed through the club. It was a hot and funky track with a sensual beat through it. It would definitely bring things to another level. Brennan looked at the DJ. "You're good, you're very good." "That's why I'm the DJ..." Brennan offered his hand. "Brennan Mulwray." "Tommy Anderson." "Thanks for the help!" "Hey I wanna see this too!" Brennan headed back to the dance-floor to take the photo's  
  
In the meanwhile, Shal and Em were getting all the attention. Shal turned around, her back against Emma's front. Emma slid one arm around her and let her hand rest on Shal's exposed midriffs. Her other hand rested on Shal's hip, carefully guiding it. Shalimar put one arm up and grabbed Emma's neck, forcing her down. Her other hand joining Emma's on her stomach. Emma's lips brushed Shalimar's shoulders lightly, while her hand was moving from the hip down and back up. Fingers danced over a trained, yet silky smooth stomach. They both closed their eyes as they were completely lost in the music.  
  
When the song had ended Emma gently whispered "Let's get outta here..." in Shal's ear. Shal nodded in agreement, took Emma's hand in hers and led them outside.  
  
Jesse exchanged looks with Brennan, then ran over to him. "Uhm.....shouldn't we follow?" "Nah, they need time alone." "Yeah, okay maybe you're right, maybe they do. But didn't we come here in ONE car." "Yeah we did. Your point?" "Well, if WE got here in one car and THEY'RE leaving in that same car, how the heck are we suppose to get home?!" Brennan's eyes dilated as he realised what Jesse was saying. "Ohw damn! We need to go after them!" and he ran off. "I tried to tell ya......" Jesse mumbled and ran after him. When they got outside they were just in time to the silver Audi speeding away. Both staring in the direction it left, Jesse spoke up. "You do know Adam's not gonna like picking us up right?" Brennan answered with a slap on the back off his head. "Smartass!"  
  
***Late, the next morning***  
  
Emma woke up with, what she established as the worst hangover ever. She slowly opened her heavy eyelids. What was that strange feeling? Somebody's arm?! Please let it be Jesse's, or Brennan's even. Let her memories of last night be the memories of a dream. She turned around and saw beautiful blonde hair spread across her pillow. Okay, so last night was real. Don't freak out, at least it's Shalimar, somebody you trust.  
  
Shalimar opened her eyes and was greeted by Emma's stunned face. EMMA?! Her mind told her to jump up, but her body didn't want to.  
  
"Emma.......?" "Shalimar.......?" "Are we, by any chance, naked?" "Oh my god I can't believe this." Emma put a hand in front of her face. After a long silence Shalimar finally said something. "Nice birthday present isn't it?" "Yeah, apart from hangover, it's a pretty cool present." Emma smiled. "Speaking of present, owh deng I didn't get you one!"  
  
Right then the bedroom-door flew open and the guys entered carrying a huge thing under a big white sheet into the room. At first Shalimar's reaction was to jump up and kick the guys outta the room, but being naked made it very difficult.  
  
"So, because of your wild behaviour yesterday, Jess and I thought this was a great present for ya!" Brennan cheered. "Drums please." Jesse requested and Brennan started drumming on the table. With one quick removed the sheet, revealing a frame with a poster in it. "We made the poster ourselves!" Brennan grinned some more. "Yup we took photo's with our rings yesterday."  
  
There also was a golden plaque on the bottom of the frame. "To our little birthday girl, much love Brennan, Jesse, Adam and Shalimar......" Emma read out loud. "Ohw thank you guys! I'd hug you but I'm kinda naked now."  
  
"What did Adam say, about you using the rings for......private use, Jesse?" "Adam didn't like it....." Adam himself came walking through the door. "Adam also didn't like picking these two up after you sped away......" He had his very stern look on his face. "But I do think it's hilarious. You should've see these two." Adam laughed pointing at Brennan and Jesse.  
  
"Thank you for the beautiful poster, I'll always keep it!" Emma laughed "Now if you please could go out of my room, I need to take care of some business." Shalimar got up to leave, when she was stopped by Emma. "You are one of those businesses......" She grinned.  
  
"Okay I think that's our call to get outta here." Jesse said, shoving Brennan out the door. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!"  
  
When the door was shut, Shalimar looked at Emma. Getting totally lost in those gentle eyes. She leaned in and kissed Emma deeply. When she pulled away there was one thing she had to say: "Happy birthday, my little birthday girl......."  
  
The End!  
  
~~~~  
  
Hope you all like it! This is just gonna be this one chap. If I go make this a multi-chaptered story I'm never gonna finish it! I'm working on my other stories, I really am and I'll update them A.S.A.P. okay? Ohw btw, was this long enough? 


End file.
